<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>倒刺 by mqfhzwwzl4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514190">倒刺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4'>mqfhzwwzl4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqfhzwwzl4/pseuds/mqfhzwwzl4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>倒刺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>钟辰乐又开始摸右手食指上的倒刺了。<br/>
机场大屏不停地滚动着一则则航班信息，大厅广播里的机械女声时不时播报寻人启事，有人捧着鲜花昂首殷切等候，有人推着大件行李匆匆走过，有人因繁琐的通话内容试图用两根手指抚平自己的眉头。他一动不动地坐在到达口的长凳上，像太平洋上的一座无名小岛。<br/>
“叮——”手机屏幕倏地亮了起来，钟辰乐迅速抬起拇指解了锁，发觉只是气象台自动推送的暴雨预警信息，他的神色瞬间黯淡下来。<br/>
把信息标记为已读，钟辰乐切到微信界面，点进置顶对话框，朴志晟的最新一条信息来自于五天前，几个字母加上几个数字，是一个航班号，再没有别的了。五天前，钟辰乐因为精心准备的纪念日庆祝计划被朴志晟的临时出差行程打乱，与对方大吵一架后负气出走到李东赫家。钟辰乐刻意把调成静音的手机扔在玄关，关了灯用iPad挑了部喜剧片投屏，在剧情高潮处放声大笑，然后在黑暗中悄悄用袖口擦去挂在眼角的几滴泪珠。李东赫看着钟辰乐的手机屏幕因来电频频亮起，最终还是什么也没说，只是沉默地替好朋友开了一罐冰啤酒。<br/>
“哥哥，请问这里有人坐吗？”怯生生的声线从左侧传来，钟辰乐侧身，声音主人是一个穿着花裙子的小姑娘，左手拿着一个硕大的波板糖，右手牵着的应该是她的妈妈，他猜小姑娘是在大人的授意下向自己搭话。<br/>
“没有，欢迎。”钟辰乐向小女孩和她妈妈欠了欠身，往旁边挪了两个身位。<br/>
小女孩指着大屏上的一个航班号：“你也在等这班机吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”钟辰乐努力让自己笑得看起来温柔一些。<br/>
小女孩撕开波板糖的包装，轻呼道：“那可真是太巧啦！”然后蹦上了长凳，双腿一荡一荡，看起来似乎心情不错。<br/>
雨声开始变得明显了。钟辰乐今天特意赶在暴雨前出门，虽然路上车不多，但暴雨降临前夏夜温吞的空气让他莫名地有些烦闷，等红灯时他下意识地解开衬衫最高的那颗纽扣，不小心碰到右手食指上的倒刺，疼得他握了握拳头。刚把手指抬到嘴边想咬掉倒刺，绿灯亮了，钟辰乐只能踩下油门。<br/>
在一起之后，好像自己每次想要咬掉倒刺的时候总是会被朴志晟阻止。朴志晟通常会先嗔怪地轻拍一下钟辰乐的手背，然后端来半盆温水为他泡着手，找出指甲刀小心翼翼地替钟辰乐剪去泡软的倒刺，最后再温柔地给他的手抹上护手霜。钟辰乐常笑朴志晟小题大做，咬一口的事情非要弄得那么有仪式感，朴志晟每次都只是笑着看不愿意配合的钟辰乐以各种方式耍小性子，然后把嘴巴笑成爱心的形状。<br/>
“妈妈，”小女孩失去耐心，歪着脑袋看向出口，“爸爸怎么还没出来？”<br/>
妈妈理了理小女孩的刘海：“耐心点，等你吃完这个波板糖的时候爸爸就会出来了。”<br/>
钟辰乐看了眼大屏上的电子钟，离朴志晟搭乘的航班预计到达时间还有半个小时。朴志晟由于工作性质经常出差，每次为了让钟辰乐放心都会提前把回来的航班号发给钟辰乐，钟辰乐有空的时候会说要去接机，没空的时候也会回复对方让朴志晟打车回家，久而久之，形成了两人间的习惯之一。钟辰乐认为现在还处于双方的冷战期，为了自己的面子所以破天荒地没有回信息。<br/>
雨声越来越大了，钟辰乐有点想用另一只手拔掉倒刺，但因为倒刺太短无法捉紧。坦白来说，朴志晟是一个优秀的恋人，总是很尊重钟辰乐的爱好，在不违背原则的情况下无条件顺从伴侣的想法，甚至在成为恋人前看出了钟辰乐好面子不肯先表白于是自己主动提出确认关系。<br/>
钟辰乐时常觉得这样的温柔来得太顺理成章，比起爱更像是因为朴志晟的教养。刚确认关系不久，朴志晟就揽下了接送钟辰乐的任务。在派对上，钟辰乐总会被朋友们起哄他觅得一个二十四孝男友。在同居了半年多以后，钟辰乐想说，不是这样的。朴志晟的温柔更像是有温度的机械运动，比起享受，后来的他偶尔会萌生黑暗的念头，想要看系统失灵、机器失控。<br/>
在一次次争吵、解释、和好以后，分手的念头像越来越大的黑洞，盘踞在钟辰乐脑海中。大概就是这次了吧，钟辰乐认为感情是时候走到了头，在一起是第一次接机时朴志晟表的白，那么由自己在这个地方说结束也算扯平了。<br/>
钟辰乐觉得机场的空调温度有点低，于是调整了坐姿，把右腿交叠在左膝上。不过，回去之后该怎么跟李东赫解释分手的事情呢？这一圈子人各个都像穿花蝴蝶，大概不能理解自己放下这段以年为单位计量的感情吧。首先，他们一定会带着自己大醉一场，每次有人失恋几乎都走这个流程，唱几轮歌，喝几轮酒，悲伤随着眼泪和酒精哗啦啦排光。现在好啦，终于轮到自己了。但是，如果自己不能跟着这个流程的速度痊愈呢？朋友们会不会很失望？<br/>
身旁的女士突然站起了身，把长凳带得猛地震动了一下。钟辰乐还没反应过来，看着那位女士拽着她的女儿快步走向咨询台，小女孩受了惊吓，波板糖掉在地上碎成了几瓣，哇地一声哭了起来，而女士并没有减速的意向。钟辰乐愣住了，接着从咨询台方向隐隐约约传出的句子碎片和周围的纷纷议论中，他好不容易提炼出了关键信息：那架飞机失联了。<br/>
不会的，怎么会呢？一定是自己记错航班号了。钟辰乐颤抖着摸出手机，却因为手指被汗打湿无法解锁。于是他划开屏幕输密码，在连输错几次后终于又打开了和朴志晟的聊天记录。在反复核对过几遍之后，他煞白了脸。<br/>
围观的人群越来越多，有人在大声质问工作人员，有人在看热闹，有人在哭嚎，有人在商量办法。<br/>
对，想办法，平时自己碰到问题都是怎么办的呢？都会找朴志晟。可是朴志晟现在又在哪呢？从微信到手机号，钟辰乐自我安慰般把朴志晟所有的联系方式都拨通了，无一例外是盲音。窗外风雨交加，在大自然面前，现代通讯工具的力量又算得了什么呢？<br/>
钟辰乐觉得自己的脑子里也在下着暴雨，不规律的水珠胡乱飞舞，啪嗒啪嗒把他的神级拍打得生疼。他神经质地一下下去碰自己的倒刺，生理性的疼痛却无法把自己刺激得更清醒。世界这么大，自己真的把朴志晟弄丢了吗？<br/>
不该是这样的。钟辰乐抱着腿，把脸埋在膝盖上。不该和朴志晟闹脾气，不该在离开时重重地摔门，不该不接朴志晟的电话，不该不送朴志晟上飞机，不该不回朴志晟的信息…不该离开朴志晟，对，不能离开他。<br/>
钟辰乐的眼泪像暴雨一样汹涌，整个人也像陷在云团里恍恍惚惚。他想起朴志晟在每个早晨换着花样做的早餐，每个中午会收到他佯装生气叮嘱自己按时吃饭的信息，每个傍晚他来接自己下班时会在车上放自己喜欢的音乐，每个深夜都会收到他轻轻印在额头上的晚安吻。<br/>
如果他能平安回来，要对他说什么呢？不，他一定能平安回来的。钟辰乐的眼睛因太多泪水难以聚焦，到那个时候，一定要扔下自己所谓的自尊，那些都不重要。重要的是要告诉他自己错了，告诉他不想分手，告诉他自己真的很爱他。钟辰乐觉得自己快要被意识洪流吞没了，天地间只有朴志晟握着诺亚方舟的船票。<br/>
“…乐乐？”耳畔的声线像是一道闪电，照亮了钟辰乐的不安。他扬起头，像是隔着起雾的汽车挡风玻璃，依稀认出了那个熟悉的身影。<br/>
那个身影再次开口：“你怎么…”<br/>
“呜呜呜呜呜…”钟辰乐没给对方说话的机会，像学步孩童般跌跌撞撞地坠入自己最渴求的怀抱。<br/>
等钟辰乐哭声渐渐变小了，朴志晟才开始低下头，用拇指拭去恋人脸上的泪痕：“怎么了？我的小花猫。”<br/>
“呜呜呜我…嗝，”钟辰乐哭得打起了嗝，抬起手指了指大屏，“我还以为你失联了。”<br/>
“对不起啊，手机没电没能及时告诉你，今天我不是从A城飞回来的，是临时去B城办了事后改从B城飞回来的。”<br/>
“你太讨厌了，我害怕得要死，”钟辰乐又哭又笑，拢起拳头轻轻砸在朴志晟身上，“所以才哭得这么丑。”<br/>
朴志晟笑出了心形嘴：“原来你这么在乎我呀？”<br/>
本以为对方会用惯用的“才不是”搪塞过去，没想到钟辰乐却只是红着脸垂下眼睛，仿佛下了很大决心一般重新抬头直视着他的眼睛：“是啊，朴志晟，我真的很在乎你。”<br/>
“嗯，我知道。”朴志晟用自己的大手包住了钟辰乐的小手。<br/>
钟辰乐趁热打铁：“朴志晟，我爱你。”<br/>
“乐乐，我也爱你，”朴志晟把手指穿插进小爱人的指缝中，与他十指相扣，“我们回家吧。”<br/>
当朴志晟的指甲轻轻划过钟辰乐的倒刺的时，钟辰乐终于想明白朴志晟为什么不让他咬掉倒刺了。虽然伤口会愈合，但恢复的过程会痛，朴志晟这么爱他，怎么忍心让他痛呢？<br/>
而现在，同样也是他最爱的朴志晟正完好无损地牵着自己。钟辰乐暗暗发誓，以后再也不在剪倒刺的时候闹脾气了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>